Dashboard tools are business intelligence tools which are used to create dashboards for visualizing data based on defined metrics and key performance indicators (KPIs). A good dashboard design should effectively present aggregated views of data. The effectiveness of a dashboard design may depend on rules based on the user (e.g., user-centric), data visualization and dashboard design principles. These rules, however, may be complex and may vary depending on the application, making it difficult for dashboard designers to following them during development. This may often lead to long dashboard development time or ineffective dashboard designs.
It is therefore desirable to provide tools which improve dashboard designs.